


Come 2U

by Asian_shipper



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_shipper/pseuds/Asian_shipper
Summary: I blame my friend for forcing me to watch friends other then my Koren Drama.Anyways this is Mick and Amaya Engagment.





	Come 2U

**Author's Note:**

> This is base of Monica and Chandler Engagement.

Amaya is shocked at Nate declaration of love, he tells  
her that letting her go was the dumbest thing he's ever done. Now he wants to give her marriage and kids, everything she wanted from him a long time ago. Amaya tells him he's too late and also that she is with Mick now but is left thrown off when Nate asks if Mick is willing to give her everything he's giving. Later Amaya storms away now doubting their whole relationship after Mick scoff at the idea of marriage.

Mick is running up the stairs and towards his apartment, but Leonard is taking out the garbage at the same time and stops him in the hall.

"Dude!" Leonard said to Mick who was in a hurry.

"I can’t talk to you now, I gotta find Amaya!" He said about to get into the apartment but Leonard stops him again.

"She’s gone."

"What?" He asked his best friend after hearing what he just said.

"She’s gone. She had a bag and she left."

"What are you talking about?" Mick still couldn't believe she left.

"She was all crying. She-she said you guys want different things, and that and that she needed time to think." Leonard explains to Mick everything that happens to Amaya and why she left.

"Well why didn’t you stop her?! Why didn’t you just tell her it was a plan?!" Mick plan was to joke about marriage to the reality that he going to surprise her to marry her.

"I-I did! I told her everything, Mick! But she wouldn’t believe me." Snart defenses himself before about to get punch by Mick but he let it go.

"Well where… Where did she go?" Mick asked so he can drive up to theirs.

"To her parent’s I think and she said you shouldn’t call her. But if I were you I would." Snart told Mick what to do he didn't want Mick to be heart broken.

"I can’t believe I ruined this," Mick admitted, he ruins the best thing that ever happened to him. Amaya was the only thing he trusted other than Snart, realizes was his anchor the only person that calm him down when Chronos was taking over his head. Leonard showed a little sympathy before Mick left to his apartment.

He walks dejectedly into his apartment to find it lit with about a thousand candles and Amaya standing in the living room.

"You wanted it to be a surprise. Plus I was kinda hesitant to put thousand of candles not worrying about a fire." Amaya gave a small chuckle.

Mick turns to look at Leonard who smiles smirking and closes the door leaving them alone. "Oh my God." Is all he said then walking closer to Amaya as she gets down on one knee.

"Mick… In all my life… I never thought I would be so lucky. " Amaya was starting to cry and pausing a lot. "As to…fall in love with my best…my best… There’s a reason why girls don’t do this!"

"Okay!" Mick joins her on one knee "Okay! Okay! Oh God, I thought…" pauses, "I thought that it mattered what I said or where I said it. Then I realized the only thing that matters is that you, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And if you’ll let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way." Mick paused as he gets out the ring. "Amaya Jiwe, will you marry me?" Mick as Amaya was holding hand tearing up.

"Yes," Amaya answers as Mick puts the ring on her finger. They hug and kiss this time as an engaged couple. "I knew you were likely to take a wife!" They hug again and they were happy until they hear Ray.

"Can we come it yet?! We’re dying out here!" Ray said outside the door.

"Come in! Come in!" Ray, Sara, Leonard burst through the door. "We’re engaged!!!"

"Ohhh, this is the least jealous I’ve ever been!" Sara said to Amaya has they went to hug each other.

"Oh no wait no, this is wrong! Jax isn’t here!" Ray said to the whole group realizes that Amaya brother isn't here.

"Oh…" Amaya just thought of that.

"Oh hell, he’s done this three times! He knows what it's about!" Sara yell and Leonard agree then they went into a group hug that Mick finally agree to.

\-----

"Hey, what’s going on?" Jax said as he walked in the apartment seeing everyone having Champaign.

"Hey kid," Mick said to him then he pulls out a bag.

"I found a note on my door, Come to Amaya' s quick, bring champagne and a Three Musketeers bar." He pulls out the candy bar in which Raytakes.

"Yeah, I’ll take that," Ray said taking it and start eating it.

"What’s up?" Jax asked

" Amaya and I are engaged." Mick answers and Jax was shocked but happy at the same time.

"Oh my God."Jax walks over and hugs Mick. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Where is she?" Jax didn't see Amaya with the rest of the crew then he hears yelling from the balcony.

"I’m engaged!!!!!! I’m engaged!!!!" Amaya yells from the tops of her lungs at the whole Central city outside.

"Yeah, she’s been out there for twenty minutes, I’m surprised you didn’t hear her on the way over," Leonard said inside to Jax eating his candy bar.

"Oh, I thought it was just a kid yelling, I’m gay! I’m gay!" Jax thought out loud.

"Oh no he moved," Sara said drinking her beer with Ray.

"Can I bring her in?" Jax asked wondering to congrats her sister.

"Oh no, let her stay out there. It’s sweet." Ray commented.

"I’m getting married!!!! I’m gonna be a bride!!!!" Someone else yells at her. " No, I will not shut up because I’m engaged!" He yells again. "Ohh, big talk! Huh, why don’t you come over here and say that to me?! Huh, buddy?! Yeah, my brother will kick your ass!" Jax starts to look worried. " Come on, apartment 42! out 42!"

"Okay, you get her in here," Jax said to Mick, then to Ray. "You bolt the door. I’ll be in the closet."

A few moments later they were all on the couch drinking more Champaign cheering about the night.

"Okay! Wait-wait-wait! Shhh!" Amaya bang on her class with a spoon to make a toast. "Okay, umm, I just wanna say that…I love you guys so-so much and-and thank you for being here on my special night. " In which Mick reminded her that it was their night by clearing his throat. "Our special night. I mean it just wouldn’t be my—our-our night, if you all weren’t here to celebrate with me—us—Damnit!"

"It’s okay, I want this to be your night too. To Amaya. " Mick Raises his beer bottle.

"Awww, come on—wait—stop it. Okay, to Amaya." Amaya looks at Mick with a smile seeing everything they went through seeing him actually agree to the marriage.

They all say to Amaya, clink their glasses, and drink. Zari was thinking if she can have Barry sing since she heard that he can.

"So have you decided on a band for the wedding? Because, Ya know, I have musical friends." Zari said to the newly engaged couples.

"Yeah Adrianna, They just got engaged a couple of hours ago. I doubt Amaya even had time to…" Leonard got cut off by Zari saying more memories.

"Well speaking of chiming in, remember the time you burned down my apartment?" She reminds Snart about that moment.

"Yeah, you’re on your own," Snart said to his best friend taking in another beer.

"Y’know what we should do? We should all get dressed up and go to have champagne at The Plaza." Amaya announced and they all got up and agree.

They get up and start cleaning up the kitchen then heard Ray say something that made everyone stop.

"But I-I-I can’t stay too long, I gotta get up early for a commercial audition tomorrow and I gotta look good. I’m supposed to be playing a 19-year-old." Everyone stops in their tracks upon hearing Ray. "What?"

"So when you said, Get up early, did you mean 1986?" Jax asked him

"You guys don’t think I look 19?"

There was brief silence ensues then Zari say something to make this not awkward. "Oh, 19! We thought you said 90!"

"Okay everybody, let’s go! Let’s go!" Amaya kicks them out so they can change and get dress.

"Okay," Sara said as she left with Leonard. They all leave and Ray comes back in quickly.

"Hey, is up the rest of my candy bar around here?" Ray ask Zari who was getting her purse.

"Oh honey no, you ate it all," Zari said to Ray.

"I was afraid of that." Ray went back to his apartment and after he closes the door Zari turns around and takes a bite out of what is left of his candy bar.

Amaya and Mick bedroom, they’re getting ready and Amaya looking at her hand. "Y’know what shoes would look great with this ring? Diamond shoes!" She sees Mick sitting on the bed, he quietly folds over the comforter on the bed making a spot for her. "You’re not getting dressed.

" Do you know what I mean?" Mick said to her as he removes his jacket.

"Yeah, but I don’t think we have time." Amaya moves closer to Mick knowing that after they got engaged they would have sex.

"There’s gonna be a wedding. You’re gonna be the bride. Two hundred people are going to be looking at you in a clean white dress." Mick convince her and she lustily agrees to.

"Let’s do it!" Amaya kisses him and they fall back onto the bed. That day it was the first day of them be an engaged couples.


End file.
